this a part of me
by reidswife
Summary: brittany finds out that alvin is cheating on her with jeanette and well she dosen't take it well so she joins the marine corps. based on the music video of katy perry's part of me rated T well because of Brittany's anger and my paranoia there is brimon.


This is a part of me...

**just watched the new music video for Katy Perry new song part of me and I got so inspired to write this and well this is a Brittany fanfic so yeah enjoy oh yeah some lyrics might be in here but not all maybe I don't know I might just put the whole song in there but who knows...**

**disclaimer: don't own nothing**

Brittany was walking to Alvin's house to gave him back his jacket that he left later that night when he was over there. '' Alvin'' that name had been placed in her head for months now yes as you might know Alvin finally asked her out though it took him damn near 2 years to to figure out that she liked him and he liked her. When Brittany got to the Seville household she gasped at what she saw there in the window was Alvin himself whispering something in Jeanette's ear Jeanette giggled. _'' what the fuck?'' _

Brittany thought _'' whats she doing her and more importantly are they flirting with each other?"_ she again thought she walked up to the house knocked twice and Simon came to the door '' hello Brittany what are you doing here this time of night?" Simon asked '' Simon cut the chit-chat I need to talk to Alvin'' Brittany said her voice dripped with venom as she said Alvin's name. '' oh uh okay'' Simon said letting he through the door so she could talk to Alvin when she got into the living room she was and looked pissed '' ALVIN SEVILLE WHAT IS MY SISTER DOING HERE?" she yelled all color on Alvin's face drained '' Babe what are you doing here?" '' DON'T YOU DARE BABE ME SEVILLE '' Brittany screamed she then looked at Jeanette and said in a deathlike tone

'' what did he say in your ear '' she asked. Jeanette shook with fear she didn't want to tell her but she was her big sister '' he um was'' she started only to be cut off by Brittany '' that's it isn't it your sleeping with him aren't you?'' Brittany said '' well i-i-i'' Jeanette said she had tears in her eyes Simon looked at his girlfriend '' Jeanette is that true are you sleeping with Alvin?'' Simon said Alvin hated the way this was turning out Brittany was mad at him Simon was mad at Jeanette and the way she was crying so he couldn't take it any longer he grabbed Jeanette's hand Jeanette looked at him only to feel his lips on hers the kiss lasted 10 seconds before Alvin broke it then Jeanette broke down crying '' I'm sorry alvie I can't take much more of this Simon I love you but like a brother I love Alvin now like a boyfriend''

When Brittany heard this she couldn't take it she grabbed Jeanette by the throat and slapped her hard then she let her fall down to the ground crying Alvin rushed to Jeanette's side '' WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?'' he yelled getting into Brittany's face ''WHATS WRONG WITH ME WRONG THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Brittany said then she stormed out the room. '' Brittany where are you going aren't you going to talk to Jeanette about this?''Simon said '' I'm not talking to her that slut is dead to me'' Brittany said leaving Simon stunned.

Pissed and sad Brittany walked to the nearest store she needed coffee yes coffee that will settle her nerves. So she walked into a 7 eleven bought her a coffee and payed for it that was then she saw it a poster about the marine corps._ '' hmm the marine's eh well I should join'' _ so she grabbed the poster and the next day she called the office to sign up...

**9 months later **

_**here we see a small but nice-looking petite young chipmunk **_

_**she wearing a camouflaged shirt with matching pants and black**_

_**shoes. This young women was Brittany the chipette 9 months ago**_

_**you would see her wearing pink designer clothes and wouldn't be caught dead **_

_**wearing dark green or any type of green for that matter but thanks to the army**_

_**she is a changed munk. her hair was still up in a ponytail with her bang over **_

_**her forehead. '' ARE YOU READY CADET!'' Brittany's commanding officer**_

_**said or yelled in her face '' SIR YES SIR!" she replied also screaming in **_

_**his face '' WELL DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME 40 PUSH UPS'' he once **_

_**again screamed. As soon as the man said that Brittany dropped down and **_

_**did 40 push ups in 2 minutes flat. '' do you see that soldiers that is a hard-**_

_**working solider NOW ALL OF YOU SORRY MAGOTS DROP DOWN AND GAVE ME 50!"**_

**time skips to when Brittany is in combat training..**

_**Brittany move gracefully on the mat that she and her opponent was standing **_

_**on then she saw a opening and very forcefully punched the person in the nose **_

_**when he tried to hit her she grabbed his hand in mid punch and pushed it back then when he **_

_**wasn't looking she used her foot and tripped him off the mat when the guy fell she hopped**_

_**on his back and hit his neck the person instantly fell alsleep. ''good job Brittany and nice timing with the punch.'' said the trainer '' thank you sir!" Brittany said holding her hand on her forehead in a salute.**_

**Graduation day **

**_Brittany was so proud she had everything she could ask for a finance, self control, combating skills and she was getting married what more could she ask for? Not to mention she was graduating from marine school and Harvard she was no longer mad at Jeanette and Alvin turns out they were perect for each other and who would've guessed that she simon could hit it off? Getting married with a nerd the old Brittany would've had a heart attack but not now as she was walking down the aisle to get her diploma she couldn't help thinking _**_''this is a part of me'' _

**epilogue**

_**now we see a beautiful chipette wearing a pink wedding dress hold a **_

**_bouquet of pink rose's_. _With her is the maid of honers her sisters Jeanette and Eleanor _**

_**when she got there her groom a chipmunk wearing a dark blue bow tie and black suit who was also shaking like crazy smiled lovingly at his bride to**____**be. Brittany smiled she imagined that it would be Alvin that would be her soul mate but that all changed when he started secretly going out with her little sister Jeanette but right now she didn't care she was marrying the most sweetest chipmunk ever Simon Seville. '' we are gathered here today to witness Simon Seville and Brittany miller marry in **__**holy matrimony but first let's here the vows that they wrote'' said the preacher. Simon want first '' Brittany at first when I met you I thought you were the most meanest girl alive I had fell head over heels in love with your sister but over time I realized that you have a shining heart of gold that keeps growing bigger and bigger each day and I just want to say that there is nothing in this world that can make me happier then your beautiful voice when you sing and your smile everyday. With this ring I thee wed'' Simon finished when he did he place the pink gem ring on Brittany ring finger**__**. **__**then Brittany want next '' Simon when I first met you I thought you were**____**the most boring chipmunk alive and well I couldn't stand you no matter how I tried but now I can be myself around you and I want you to know that I love you and with this ring I thee wed'' Brittany said also putting the ring on Simon's ring finger. '' is there anyone who denies that these to be married?'' the pearhcer said then getting no answer he continued '' you may kiss the bride'' and with those words Simon dipped the chipette softly and planted the most lovemaking kiss he could give her and then when they were done kissing Brittany threw the flowers up high in the air. The girls tried there best to catch it but failed till someone else caught it and guess where it landed Jeanette's paws Brittany winked at her little sister who blushed madly like her boyfriend Alvin. And the chipmunks and the chipettes lived happily ever after.**_

**THE END **____

**so did you like it if you did review and no flames but then again how could you flame this story?:)**


End file.
